Cat is a little beginner
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cat is so young and innocent and naive, but Jade help Cat take step 1 towards being an adult.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

 **Author's note: This is my first Victorious story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Cat is a little beginner**

 **Cat Valentine is 18 years old and she love to flirt and hang out with boys at times, but she's never had sex.**

Actually sex and porn are things she's a bit afraid of.

She still want to try to have sex, since her best friend Jade West has told her how wonderful a good fuck can be.

"Jade, where can I find a boy to try sex with?" says Cat, being a bit shy to talk about such things.

"That's easy. I know that there's plenty of horny guys who'd love to bang a cutie girl like you. If you want to, I can find someone." says Jade.

"Okay...that'd be sweet." says Cat.

"Nice. Give me a couple days and I'll get you a man, at least for a one-time fuck-session, sweetie." says Jade.

"I guess I need to do something for you in return, right?" says Cat.

"Don't worry, cat. You're my friend, you do not owe me anything. I'm glad to help my BFF get dick in her pussy for the first time." says Jade.

"Thanks!" says a happy Cat, all childish and adorable.

4 hours later, Cat and Jade eat sushi and drink tea.

Cat wear a pink sweater, white sweatpants and black socks.

Jade wear a tight black leather t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and white socks.

"Looking forward to the exams next week?" says Jade.

"No. Me have not study." says Cat.

"Relax. I'll help you." says Jade.

"That's so nice of you." says Cat.

"Yeah. I don't want you to fuck up and get an F on your exams, girl." says Jade.

"Sweet that you wanna help me." says Cat.

"Of course. You're my best friend." says Jade.

"Yay!" says a happy Cat with a cutie smile.

"Yeah." says Jade.

"Okay." says Cat.

27 minutes later.

Cat put on fresh make up.

"Awww! Me is so cutie cute." says Cat in joy.

"Yes, you are a sweet girl. That's one of the reasons people like you, Cat." says Jade,

"Thanks, Jade." says Cat.

"No problem." says Jade.

Jade grab her black acoustic guitar and starts to play 'Sugar Death' by Nikki Crow.

"My favorite song...maybe." says Jade.

"It's kinda sweet." says Cat.

"Do you really think so?" says Jade.

"Yeah." says Cat.

2 days later.

"Cat, meet the handsome awesome Nicolas Carter. He'll be your first true man. And don't be afraid, he's a nice guy. I've told him that you've not done it with anyone before she he won't be rough with you, girlie." says Jade.

"Hi...uh...me is Catarina Valentine, but people call me Cat." says Cat.

"I'm Nicolas Carter." says Nicolas.

"You're very...uh...good looking. Nice to meet you." says Cat as she blush a bit.

"Okay. Nice seeing you as well, girl." says Nicolas.

"Have fun you two." says Jade as she leave the room.

"Alright. Are you ready?" says Nicolas.

"I think so..." says Cat, being a little nervous, but trying to hide it.

"Nice." says Nicolas as he takes off his jacket, unbutton his shirt and unzip his jeans.

"Oh my gosh! You have a big 'thing'...it might be too big. I'm so tiny and weak and..." says Cat, getting even more nervous when she sees that Nicolas has a big hard dick.

"Don't worry. I promise to go very easy on you, Cat." says Nicolas.

"Thanks, but even if you take it nice and easy, your 'thing' is so big and it might hurt for me." says Cat.

"Relax. Jade wouldn't pick me as your first if I was bad for you. She's your best friend." says Nicolas.

"Sweet." says Cat. "Okay. Let's try this..."

Cat takes off her top and sweatpants, now being in only bra, panties and socks.

"You look erotic." says Nicolas.

"Is that like a compliment?" says Cat.

"Yeah. Erotic means the same as sexy or hot or fuckable." says Nicolas.

"Please don't use the word fuckable. That sounds so dirty and creepy." says Cat.

"Okay, sexy then?" says Nicolas.

"That I can take." says Cat.

"Let's get started." says Nicolas as he put a condom on his dick.

Cat take a seat on the couch and lean back and relax.

Nicolas gently slide his dick into Cat's tight virgin-pussy.

Cat close her eyes, ready for the pain, but she is lucky.

The pain is minimal and it only bleed very little.

Nicolas starts to fuck very slow and gently so to not hurt Cat, allowing her little pussy to adjust to the size of his dick.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Cat as it starts to feel good for her.

"Indeed. Your pussy is wet and cozy." says Nicolas. "And that is a good thing."

"Awww!" moans Cat.

"My pleasure, sweetie!" moans Nicolas.

"Little faster, please. Only a little." moans Cat.

"Okay." moans Nicolas, fucking a bit faster.

Cat is surprised that sex feels good for her. She always thought it would hurt and be kinda creepy, but it is very awesome.

"So good, yay!" moans Cat in a childish voice.

"I'm glad it's nice for you 'cause it is amazing for me. Your pussy is soft like velvet and super-wet like a rainforest." says Nicolas.

"Okay. I can't believe your huge stiff schlong can fit in my tiny vagina..." moans Cat.

"Use the word pussy instead. More sexy..." moans Nicolas.

"Uh...pussy..." says Cat.

"Nice. Good girl. Fuckin' awesome!" moans Nicolas.

"Yes, me is a sweetie!" moans Cat, all adorable and cutie cute.

"You sure are, Cat. Erotic." moans Nicolas.

"Fuck me!" moans Cat.

Nicolas fuck harder.

"Yay! Sooooo wonderful..." moans Cat, to her own surprise actually enjoying the hard fucking.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Nicolas.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Cat.

"Indeed." moans Nicolas.

"I love this..." moans Cat. "It is so much fun!"

"That's good to hear." moans Nicolas. "I love it as well."

"Mmmm, fuck my little pussy! Your dick is so strong! Me like...so nice..." moans Cat.

"Yeah!" moans Nicolas.

"I hope I'm doing this whole sex right..." says Cat.

"Don't worry. I know you're a newbie, but you have natural talent, girl." says Nicolas.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, holy damn!" moans Nicolas as he cum in the condom. "Shit...yes!"

"Mmmm! OMG, sooo sexy!" moans Cat, getting her first true orgasm.

"Wow! You cum just as hard as much more experienced girls." says Nicolas.

"I'm happy that you like what I do." says Cat. "Me is still kinda little and has never done it with any other boy before you."

"You're an adult now and like I said, you're talented. No worry." says Nicolas.

"Thanks." says a happy Cat with a very cute childish smile.

"No problem, Cat." says Nicolas.

Nicolas put his clothes back on and leave.

22 minutes later.

"So, how was it for you, sweetie?" says Jade.

"Very good. So much fun. Fucking is awesome." says Cat.

"Okay. I'm glad it was good for you, little Cat." says Jade.

Jade and Cat smile and hug each other.

"Do you plan to ever let a guy fuck you again?" says Jade.

"I think so. It was fun so it could be sweet to try more sex." says Cat.

"Alright, girl. If you ever need help to find men, just let me know and I'll get you a strong horny man in no time." says Jade.

"Okay. Thanks, Jade." says Cat.

"No problem, sweetie." says Jade. "I'm glad you're finally a true woman."

"Thanks...even though I did love being all kid." says Cat.

"Trust me, being an adult is even better than being a kid. Sure, kids have a lot of fun, but so do adults. Just in a different way." says Jade.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Yeah, girl. Soon you'll understand what life as an adult is like." says Jade.

"Okay." says Cat.

"And would you happen to have any questions about sex, feel free to ask me, sweetie." says Jade.

"I will." says Cat.

"Good. I'm here for you, ready to give any advice I can, Cat." says Jade.

"That's sweet, Jade." says Cat.

"Thanks. I can be sweet when I want to." says Jade.

"Nice." says Cat.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
